


'Here,drink this.You'll feel better.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [18]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jung Wooseok-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Protective Hyungs, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Wooseok & Everyone, Jung Wooseok/Everyone
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 6





	'Here,drink this.You'll feel better.'

**11:35 AM**

If were to ask Wooseok how he felt when he woke up this morning,he'd either say he felt fine,he was just tired,or he would say that he felt a little off but that it wasn't that big of a deal.

The former answer is what he told his hyungs when they asked if was okay.

Even though,to be completely honest,Wooseok was feeling anything but okay right now.


End file.
